


The Importance of Cocopuffs

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt:  Height Differences. “You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help” (maybe a single parent Felicity is trying to get the last children's cereal box left on the shelf?)





	

“Mama.”

“What honey?”

“You have forgotten the cereal.”

Felicity stopped walking. She gripped the shopping cart and let out a laugh. “You know you’re only three,” sometimes she was still surprised at how articulate her daughter, Danica, was.

“I know,” the three year old nodded, “But I still would like cereal.”

“Anything for my little star,” she leaned in and kissed her nose.

Danica giggled.

She continued to push the car towards the cereal aisle. There were always so many choices. She might have been in her mid-twenties, but you would never catch a box of cheerios or, even worse, raisin bran at her house. No, she preferred Lucky Charms while Danica had been favoring cocopuffs. There was just something about getting to eat chocolate for breakfast that the toddler loved.

Glancing around, she frowned. She couldn’t seem to find the damn cocopuffs. Slowly, she walked up and down the aisle twice before her gaze finally fell on the elusive chocolate spheres.

“Really,” she sighed. “The last box is on the top fracking shelf. I don’t think I’m going to be able to reach it,” she barely got the words out when she heard a sniffle from Danica.

If there was one thing she hated it was upsetting her little star. Danica was the one shining light that she had in her life.

“Don’t cry,” she said frantically, “I’ll get it.”

She had no idea how she was going to get it off the very top shelf, but she was going to try her damnedest. Felicity Megan Smoak did not give up. She moved the cart just a little and put her feet on the bottom shelf. Her arm stretched and her fingers wiggled as if that would make them long enough. Sighing, she forced herself to reach higher. Why was she so short? She tried to grab onto the box in question, but missed. Her arm flailed and she knocked into other boxes, causing them to fall in an avalanche on her.

“Gah!”

“Oh no! Mama!”

“I’m okay. It’s okay,” she shook her head as she looked at the mess she had caused.

And the fracking cocopuffs were still sitting perfectly at the top shelf.

“Do you need some help?”

She turned and saw a man standing a few feet away.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you get attacked by boxes of cereal.”

“Oh, that’s so embarrassing,” she sighed.

“I’m Danica,” the three year old said from her seat in the cart.

“Nice to meet you Danica,” the man said, “I’m Oliver and I’m guessing you’re the one that wants the cereal from the top shelf.”

Felicity looked between the two and frowned heavily; it was rare that her daughter talked to strangers so willingly. Oliver was nice and all, handsome too, like really handsome. Chiseled jaw, bit of scruff, and when he got closer she could see his cool baby blue eyes.

“Cocopuffs,” Danica said excitedly.

Oliver reached up to grab the cocopuffs. When he did his shirt raised just a little and she got a glimpse of rock hard abs. Holy Moses.

“There you go Miss Danica,” he handed the box to her.

Danica hugged the box.

“Thank you,” Felicity said.

She was trying very hard not to stare at him.

“Let me help you with these too?” he started picking up the boxes.

“Thank you,” she repeated.

After all of them were picked up, she held her hand out to him. “Felicity.”

“It was a pleasure helping you, Felicity,” he flashed the most charming grin she had ever seen.

“How are you real,” she blurted out.

“What?”

She pulled her hand back, “Sorry, what? I mean… you’re just really good looking not that I was looking at you. Of course I was looking, but not looking looking as in checking out,” she pressed her lips together.

He laughed, but it was the kind of laugh where she knew he wasn’t laughing at her. She knew what being laughed at sounded like. No, it was more like he thought she was cute? Or was that wishful thinking…

“Why don’t I give you my number, just in case you need more help getting things off the top shelf.”

Woah, he did think she was cute. “Uh, yeah sure,” she pulled out her phone.

Oliver put in his number. “Text me any time,” he said, handing the phone back to her.

“Will do.”

“Bye, Mister Oliver,” Danica waved.

“Goodbye, Miss Danica,” he smiled and waved back.

Felicity watched him walk away and let out a slow breath. “Wow,” she muttered.

“Are you going to marry him, Mama?” the child had no concept of marriage or relationships and yet it still made Felicity choke.

“You’re getting a little ahead of yourself, baby girl,” she laughed.

Danica huffed.

“But you’re still cute,” she leaned in and kissed Danica’s forehead.

“Let’s go home,” she said. “I want my cereal.”

She laughed again, “Okay okay. We can go home and eat cocopuffs.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluff piece. i hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
